User blog:Sethril/Destiny: Lore...of sorts....
Collected here are more questions than answers. This is my attempt at scouring the grimoire snippits and putting out there something to tickle the mind of those who are looking forward to the future for Destiny’s lore. I take no credit for any of the collected information other than to say that I poured through what I have collected myself, and my questions are mine and mine alone. Should you take it upon yourself to share them, maybe even to answer them, I thank you. I will attempt to update the initial post with new bits as the community helps me flesh this out. Again I stress that this is all supposition based on the spun tales and scattered data strewn throughout the grimoire. I will say one other thing before posting the wall of questions and answers. I copy and pasted every grimoire clip that I had collected to date (current score a humble 1730). With no alterations this came to 50 pages of text, some of which was unrelated to lore (grenade cards come to mind), but others that showed me that I was playing in a well thought out universe that is yet to be fully achieved. I would highly recommend taking some time to read what is held there……or just read what I’ve posted below. The following is in no particular order, and all are extrapolated from the Grimoire cards that Destiny has provided (and that I have collected) to date. Ahamkara: These are described to be a form of life resembling a dragon (perhaps more nickname than descriptor). They appeared when the traveler arrived, along with a host of other new life. There was a massive hunt organized from the Tower which hunted them to extinction, and for some reason a Warlock of some renown had an Ahamkara vertebrae on him. This possibly speaks to the creature being infused with the travelers light, and may help unlock future power. I would love to see this creature enter into the game as a resurrected species, possibly as a pet or companion for players in future DLC or updates. Anyone familiar with Warframe may think of these in a similar fashion to Kubrow? Draksis: It appears that when Draksis was found on Venus he was spotted by a Hunter. The hunter described wields a rifle, and (at the time) has a Ghost with them. The Hunter is also vaguely described as Exo and female, and appears to communicate with Cayde. It is possible that this is/was the Stranger, and if that is true it speaks to a time when the stranger still had a ghost. If this is true then Cayde may also possess more information, and even have a relationship with the stranger that is yet to be revealed (not intimate persay, simply familiar). It is noted that Cayde desperately wishes to get back into the field. Maybe he wants to reestablish contact with the Stranger, or join her in her quest. Awoken: Awoken are said to have been born after the collapse, and a lot of the information seems to speak to them having once been humans who fled Earth and headed into the Reef. One line in particular really struck me, which said that the Awoken were “reborn of the essence from that which they fled”, paraphrasing of course. Could that mean that the Awoken are infused with or born of the darkness? Exo: I am not entirely sure why but I once thought the Exo were built by humans. I was sure that I saw/heard/read this somewhere, but text specifically states that they were fashioned in humanities image, but so complex that only a Ghost could fully understand their inner workings. I am curious to know who built the Exo, why they built them, and if we will ever encounter them. Palamon: This settlement comes up from time to time in text, specifically surrounding the Hand Cannon “The Last Word”. The gun itself is handled by a Hunter of great repute Jaren Ward, who used it to execute Palamon’s tyrannical leader Magistrate Loken. Little else is mentioned about Palamon, and more frustrating is that there is little evidence as to a timeline in which it exists. Jaren Ward is a Hunter which means that he must have been a Guardian, and created by the light. That would place this sometime after the Traveller arrived, possibly at or after the collapse. If this is in fact another settlement could it mean that the Tower is not in fact the last city? Palamon sounds very much like it exists somewhere on Earth. Whether it survived to the current timeline or not is yet to be known. Glimmer: More resource than currency Glimmer is described as programmable material that can be manipulated into a multitude of different forms. There are references to Glimmer in the golden age, which means that it could be a byproduct of the traveler. There is also reference to machines having seeded Glimmer nodes somewhere, but no true evidence as to where. If that is the case I would love to see a Glimmer mine or something like that as a playable area in the future. I can see it being visually stunning, and provide a great area to retake if it were say…overrun by Hive or Fallen? Spinmetal: This resource was said to have been created during the golden age by rogue machines. Rogue machines sounds to me like something that could have happened under the influence of Rasputin or any of the other Warminds. Very little is still known about the Warminds in the game (even throughout the Grimoire that I have seen), and I feel like that is a rich lore vein for Bungie to tap. Maybe there is a reason why those machines were creating spinmetal. Perhaps it was the early stages of terraforming the earth? Spirit Bloom: This is thought to not be a natural resource on Venus, but rather be something that was influenced by the Vex presence there. Not knowing more than that it’s difficult to fully determine what it is, or why the Vex would want it there. Maybe it was an unintentional growth, something that their mere proximity cultivated. Twilight Gap: This location was home to one of the greatest Fallen offensives against the city. The Guardians lost in the initial battle which involved an army of Walkers hammering against the city walls, but Lord Shaxx and several other Guardians managed a counterattack which was brutally successful; important to note that Shaxx and Saladin’s relationship has been strained since the battle, speaking to something having happened between them at that point. There is no direct reference to Saladin having been a part of the counterattack, but there is also nothing stating that he was not. The Faction Wars: This was an event that occurred at some point in the city (presumably after the collapse), and we know that it involved at least the Future War Cult and Dead Orbit. Interestingly it did not involve the New Monarchy, as they were said to have been born “from the ashes of the faction wars”. There is no telling what other factions existed prior to the Factions Wars, we know only that Dead Orbit and the Future War Cult survived. The Fallen: The Fallen arrived only after the collapse, which means that they would not have been present during the Golden age. This may speak to why they are so fascinated with technology from the Golden age, and are mentioned to be scavenging and analyzing a great deal of technology from that era. Dregs are said to be the lowest rung of Fallen society (and I need to look hard at the character model for this), having their lower arms “docked” as a sign of submission to the higher society Vandals, Captains, Barons, and Archons. Servitors are supposed to be slaved together and all report to an individual “Servitor Prime”, which in turn shares a symbiotic relationship with an Archon. Askor, the archon from the venus strike has such a relationship with a Prime servitor known as Kaliks. It would be interesting to know which Archon shared that relationship with Sepiks Prime. Maybe they are still on Earth, and if they are I can only imagine that they would be eager for revenge. Cabal: The Psion Flayers from the Dust Palace Strike apparently pulled Phobos (one of Mar’s moons) out of orbit and are holding it in place, waiting for a time at which to release it. This is thought to be a Cabal weapon, or potentially being held for some other purpose. Either way Phobos could be a future area to explore that would heavily involve the Cabal. Maybe the Cabal have a little Hive problem on their Martian moon? Although having said that it’s important to note that the Cabal did not originate on Mars, and most likely not even in our solar system. Clovis Bray: This is an arcology Headquarter on Venus (either a spelling error, or a location devoted to the study of Arc energy). There is text referring to machines having been there, and then having lost them to Rasputin. Did Rasputin take them or destroy them? On either side why? Could Clovis Bray be a location where we interact more with the Warminds for better or for worse? Lastly….for now…who is Osiris? Rahool speaks of him in relation to Oryx, the supposed king or leader of the Hive. The Blood of Oryx are the closest offshoot that we have encountered that are directly related to Oryx, and the shrine we penetrated on the moon had hints of communicating with a power somewhere else in the universe. That power could as easily be the darkness as it could be Oryx itself or some other nefarious thing. Osiris seems to be fascinated by Oryx and lists it as a point of high interest. I think we should as well, as it may play a role in Destiny’s future. So there are my thoughts, questions, and scant few answers when it comes to Destiny lore. I am sure that there is much else out there that I haven’t taken into account, and I look forward to hearing people’s feedback on what I have collected to date. Your friendly neighbourhood Crytarch in training Sethril Category:Blog posts